<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bee by lolswag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422402">bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/pseuds/lolswag'>lolswag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, jschlatt - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadSchlatt, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/pseuds/lolswag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically I love the dadschlatt au so I decided to write a fanfic about it and it's kinda based on a TikTok someone made their @ is @niinesx its a fanart of dadschlatt. Anyways I hope you enjoy it :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh i hope you enjoy this so far ill come out with more and also listen to 'treehouse' by Alex G while reading this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of Tubbo's childhood he couldn't remember. I mean he was guessing it wasn't the best due to the fact he was left at philzas house when he was only 3. He only had a keychain his father gave him and he kept it with him at all times he even made room for it in his ender chest. He knew very little about his dad only knowing he had a very bad drug and alcohol addiction. Philza knew who Tubbo's father was but philza says Tubbo can't know until he at least turns 18. Philza always mentions the fact his father decided to not have a relationship with him for a reason so when he turns 18 he can decide if he wants to then.<br/>
--------this is a bit background about how he got the keychain-----<br/>
Tubbo was around 3 and was walking down the streets holding tight to his dad's thumb. It was pretty chili outside since it was around October. Tubbo had mustard yellow overalls over a white long sleeve shirt. His dad couldn't afford much of what Tubbo wanted but he never wanted Tubbo to worry about it let alone know. He tried his best to keep Tubbo content even with such little money. Schlatt was a single dad and had to work from home to take care of Tubbo. For the most part, schlatt was doing good he was keeping Tubbo happy and fed every night but himself.. not so much but as long as Tubbo was happy nothing can go wrong right? Tubbo loved the feeling of the cold wind blowing his hair as he walked down the street waving to people his dad knew. As he was looking around at the lighting boarding the stores with toys he didn't find much interest in any of them besides one that caught his eye. It was a bee stuffed animal and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Tubbo pulled on Schlatts's thumb into the store. He didn't let go of his dad or let his dad out of sight much often but he let go of his dad's hand and ran over to the stuffed animal hugging it with a smile. </p><p>"Look dad bee!" Tubbo laughed pushing the stuffed animal into his dad's face as he squatted next to his son to reach his height. Schlatt took a glance at the price tag and read as it said '$32'. Schlatt grabbed the bee and put it back where it was and looked down at Tubbo grabbing his cheek gently feeling how cold his cheeks were from the cold air and smiled.</p><p>"Hey bud that's a little over our erm..price range but how about this!" Schlatt grabbed two bee keychains and handed one to tubbo and squatted down in front of Tubbo waiting for his reaction. Tubbo held the bee in his hands and looked up at his dad with a huge grin. </p><p>"Yay, now we match dad!" Tubbo said holding his up and so did Schlatt. </p><p>Over the next few months, Tubbo noticed his dad starting to get angrier with him and crying in the kitchen late at night. Tubbo wasn't quite sure what was up with his dad but he knew something was wrong and he wanted to help him. More and more bottles piled up in the kitchen. One day at school they were told to draw something for someone they loved and he knew he loved his dad with all his heart so he drew his dad a big bee and a little bee drawing arrows to the big one that said 'yuo' and the arrow the little bee said 'mei'. </p><p>"I heard from my mom that your dad's falling off" One of the kids at his table sneered looking Tubbo's drawing. Tubbo wasn't quite sure what to say so he looked at the boy thinking of something to say. I mean he wasn't wrong but that was his dad and he loved him!</p><p>"Hey don't say that about him he's the best dad ever in the world he even got me a bee keychain!" Tubbo said raising his voice lightly as he pulled the bee keychain out of his pocket showing it to the boy. The boy grabbed the keychain and laughed.</p><p>"I bet this was like 2 dollars and at least I can spell correctly," The boy said looking at Tubbo. Tubbo had enough of it this boy cant ruin his dad's reputation! Tubbo walked over to the boy and grabbed the keychain and stuffed it in his pocket before jumping on the boy and tackled him to the floor aimlessly throwing hands at each other. Neither of them got seriously injured before the teacher pulled them off each other I mean their preschoolers. Tubbo had a red face and his eyebrows were furrowed. </p><p>Tubbo got sent to the principal for initiating the fight and got suspended for a week. As he sat in the big seat in the front office holding his picture and waited for his dad to come to pick him up he held his picture kicked his feet from the chair. He was really nervous for his dad to come to get him. He looked up from his picture seeing his dad walk in and grab Tubbos hand walking him to his car. Tubbo sat in the back seat as his dad buckled him in. Schlatt walked to the driver's seat and started the car. </p><p>"Hey, bud can you explain why the fuck you got in a fight with another kid?" Schlatt said raising his voice as he started to buckle up.</p><p>"Dad I- he was saying stuff about you and I couldn't let him say that and he took my bee keychain and made fun of me for not being able to spell!" Tubbo yelled hurting slightly from the lump in his throat. He quickly wiped his tears and looked up at his dad in the rearview mirror. Schlatt looked up into the mirror to Tubbo with a confused look.</p><p>"Can you tell me what they were saying about me?" He said in a lower voice almost soft. Tubbo took a few deep breathes trying to make sure he wouldn't cry as he told the story. Tubbo told the story to his dad and he saw him grab the wheel tightly his knuckles turning white and a few tears enter his eyes. </p><p>"You want to go get some McDonald's bud?" Schlatt asked with a smile looking back at Tubbo as he nodded. Schlatt didn't want to but he was afraid he had to. Schlatt brought his boy to McDonald's and grabbed a happy meal and a coke handing it to him before getting back to driving. Tubbo noticed he wasn't on his way back home and looked over to his dad. </p><p>"Hey, where are we going?" Tubbo asked tilting his head lightly as he looked back out the window watching the sunset. Schlatt ignored his question and kept driving. Of course, he loved his little boy but he couldn't handle this he would do better with Phil always. They pulled up to a cottage looking house and Schlatt stepped out and handed Tubbo a bag of his clothes and gave him a big hug.</p><p>"You're gonna stay with philza for a while ill come get you soon," He said walking him to the door and knocking waiting for Phil to answer. Phil opened the door and sourly looked at Schlatt. </p><p>"Hey, dad one thing before you go look at what I made you today!" Tubbo smiled running over to his dad as he crotched down to Tubbo. He grabbed the picture in his hands and smiled looking down then back up at Tubbo. He gave him another hug before kissing Tubbos cheek which made him smile. "Ok love you dad see you soon," He said walking inside the house looking around. He wasn't sure who Phil was all he knew was that his dad knew him.</p><p>"Dude this is really low are you sure you want to do this you're basically giving up on him," Phil said closing the door so Tubbo wouldn't overhear.</p><p>"I can't handle this Phil I love the boy to death but it's better for him to stay here I mean I can visit right?" Schlatt chuckled rubbing the back of his neck looking up at Phil.</p><p>"No, I don't think you understand it's all or nothing you're either committing to him completely or you cant see him at all" Phil sighed crossing his arms leaning on the door frame.</p><p>"Fine if you're gonna be an asshole about it I won't see him at all," Schlatt said walking back to his car</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>